If Only
by iceblueyes
Summary: Kurapika and the others will have their vacation at Whale Island and Neon came along. Will Neon tell her feelings to Kurapika and how will he react?
1. Default Chapter

Author's Notes: I don't own Hunter X Hunter. Edited.

Since Kurapika was having a slight fever, Neon Nostrad visits him in the apartment without thinking twice. "Kurapika!" Neon ran toward his bodyguard. "Kurapika they say you have a fever?" Neon sat beside Kurapika. Kurapika had a slight fever after he fought the Genei Ryodan. Neon on the other hand had a S-L-I-G-H-T crush on him. She quickly ran to his apartment when she knew he has fever.

"Don't worry Neon-sama I'm fine", Kurapika said with a smile which Neon blushed.

"Don't call me Neon-sama anymore. Just Neon. Are you still gonna work for me even though Dad is dead?" Neon asked.

"Sure", was his faint reply.

"Okay then", Neon said.

"Neon-sa-I mean Neon, Gon, Killua, Leorio, and I are going to Whale Island spending our vacation there. I know I should told-" but Kurapika was caught off by Neon.

"Can I go? PLEASE?"

"But what if the people in the mansion worry about you?" Neon didn't answer but show her puppy-dog-eyes. Kurapika sighed. "Fine", he said and winced.

"Yes! Yes!" Neon hugged him and Kurapika gasped, not expecting that. He hid a smile. They we're shock to see Gon and the others came in. Neon didn't let go. "Are you two a couple already?" Leorio asked, somewhat shocked.

"No you stupid idiot!" Kurapika said, blushing. Neon let go of him who is also blushing.

"Guys, I'm going with you tomorrow at Whale Island!" Neon exclaimed.

"That's great! We got company!" Gon said.

"I need to go now so that I can pack my things! See you!" Neon said, leaving then turned to her bodyguard. "Get well neh", and left them.

"I can't believe that brat is coming with us", Leorio said, watching the pink haired-girl leave and closed the door as they have gone in to Kurapika's room.

"Calm down Leorio", Killua said.

"_Neon is not really childish but very kind deep inside",_ Kurapika thought as his friends were chatting on what to do in Whale Island.

/

Neon arrived at the house telling Eliza she'll be going with Kurapika the next day. "What?" Eliza said. "But you had to stay!"

"Please Eliza I BEG YOU! Won't you give me any freedom?" Neon pleaded. Neon can never go out of the house if she is not accompanied by a bodyguard. Eliza thought for a moment and sighed

"Oh all right, I'll give you your freedom. At least Kurapika's with you", Neon was so happy that night that she hastily packs her clothes.

/

That morning Kurapika and the others went to the Nostrad mansion. "Eliza where's Neon?" Kurapika asked. Eliza was shocked that Kurapika didn't add a suffix "sama". "Kurapika, that's Neon-sama to you", Elaiza said. Just then Neon came down and heard their conversation.

"Eliza, I told Kurapika already he can call me Neon because he's not my personal bodyguard anymore since Dad is already dead", Neon explained, carrying her luggage.

"Oh all right", Eliza said.

"I'll carry your bag Neon", Kurapika said getting Neon's bag. But actually he also touches her hand and she shivered on that touch. She let go of her bag as Kurapika had grabbed the handle.

"_What are you thinking Neon? Don't be stupid! He just touched you so what?"_ Neon thought. _"But why do I feel that way?"_ she shook her head and told her maid "Okay we're leaving! Bye Eliza!" Neon said.

"Bye and happy trip Neon-sama!" Eliza said as she saw her Mistress and Kurapika out of the mansion.

/

They we're on the boat but they also had a problem. "What? There are only two rooms?" Kurapika asked, somewhat dumbfounded.

"Well, Gon, Leorio, and I can sleep on the other room while you two", Killua said pointing to Kurapika and Neon. "Can have the other room", he continued.

"Okay then", Neon said. And they we're off but Leorio add something before they went to their rooms.

"Oi Kurapika! Don't do something stupid", Leorio said, grinning. The blonde lad shook his head in disagreement.

"You evil perverted idiot! Don't think any malicious things baka!" Kurapika fumed while he just drags Neon into their room as Neon looked at them dumbfounded.

/

When Kurapika and Neon looked at the room they saw there was only one bed and there is also a couch. "You can have the bed, while I can sleep on the couch", he said.

"Okay", Neon answered. They we're unpacking their important clothes after that Kurapika decided to have a shower. _"He is so cute",_ Neon thought looking at Kurapika as Kurapika looked at her, a towel on his shoulder and holding some new clothes.

"Neon I'll take a shower for a while", Kurapika said.

"Go ahead", she answered. After some minutes Kurapika got out of the shower, wearing new clothes while he still wipes his hair with a towel. _"He looks even cuter when he wipes_ _his hair",_ Neon thought, blushing. _"Stop it Neon! You just have a SLIGHT crush on him so cut it out!"_' but she could never resist looking at him. Frustrated, she stood up from her seat and said, "I'll take a shower for a while", Neon said, trying to erase her thoughts about him. After some minutes she was done and had changed her clothes. "Hey Kurapika how about we tour this place?" Neon said.

"That's a great idea if only you'll eat your lunch what do you say?" Kurapika added. If ever they have a tour he'll make sure she won't faint because she hadn't eaten anything.

"Fine, fine", she said.

/

After they had eaten their lunch they decided to go to the rooftop of the ship to see the view. "Kirei!" Neon said.

"Yeah, kirei", Kurapika said. He looked at her but somehow she wasn't happy. "What's the matter?" he asked. Neon turned her back and lean at the trail.

"My nen's gone! My Lovely Ghostwriter is gone! I could never have it back. Not like you, you still have yours", she explained, eyes downcast.

"Neon…"

"But it's all right because whenever I predict the future it's like I'm cheating life. It's like I know what will happen. I don't want to know the future already I want it to happen without me knowing it. I want the people to know it by themselves", she explained, as the wind was playing with her hair. Kurapika agreed on that one. People should know the future by themselves.

That night Neon was so tired after they tour around the ship, and ate their dinner outside, she flopped down at the couch and soon fell asleep. While Kurapika on the other hand was washing his face and as soon as he went out of the bathroom he noticed that Neon was sleeping at the couch. So he carried her and transferred her to her bed instead. Kurapika tucked the blanket and kissed her goodnight on the forehead. "Sleep tight Neon".

To be continued…


	2. 2

Author's Notes: I don't own Hunter X Hunter. Edited.

That morning Neon was shocked to see that she was on the bed and she looked at Kurapika sleeping peacefully on the couch but she noticed that the blanket was on the floor so she went to him and picked up the blanket and placed it on him but Kurapika stretched his arms and grab her waist and pull her down but Kurapika was still sleeping that time. Their faces we're close. Neon blushed at the thought. _"He looks so handsome when he is asleep",_ Neon thought. Then suddenly Kurapika opened his eyes and was shocked to see that Neon was on top of him. He blushed.

"N-Neon! What happened?" But before Neon could answer Leorio opened the door.

"Guys the boat will-" he was shocked to see the two at the couch. "WHAT THE? ARE YOU TWO MAKING OUT OR SOMETHING?"

Neon and Kurapika blushed more and Kurapika let go of Neon. "O-Of course not. We we're sleeping peacefully you dirty minded idiot!" Kurapika said.

"H-He's right Leorio. We didn't do anything bad. I get his blanket that had fallen down and wrap it on him but he suddenly grabbed my waist and pinned me down." Neon explained, blushing still, and sat down on the couch beside Kurapika.

"Okay fine! I understand! Now get ready we only have thirty minutes left", Leorio said and closed the door.

"That really happened? I hugged you while I was sleeping?" Kurapika asked as Neon nodded.

"Y-Yeah", Neon answered while recalling the incident. Their faces we're so close as if they're going to kiss.

"Sorry", Kurapika said.

"Don't be Kurapika. It was just an accident", Neon said. "Come on we'll prepare our things", Neon added, Kurapika just nods.

/

After thirty minutes the boat has arrived at Whale Island and also they have packed-up their things. They all went down from the boat and was amazed of the beautiful place. "Oh wow! This is a good place!" Neon exclaimed looking around.

"Come on let's go to my house", Gon said.

"Yey! Come on Kurapika!" Neon said, pulling Kurapika's arm while Kurapika was blushing.

"S-Slow down Neon", he said while Gon, Killua and Leorio chuckled.

"They look so cute", Killua complimented.

"You can say that again", Leorio said.

Finally they have arrived at Gon's house and Mito greets them at the door. "Gon said you three-", she was surprised she never saw Neon before. "Who's this young lady?"

"Well Aunt Mito she's Neon Nostrad", Gon introduced.

"Hi Neon I'm Mito", she said.

"Hello Aunt Mito! I'm Neon!" Neon said shaking her hand.

"Well then everybody come inside", Mito suggested.

Everyone prepared their things in their own room which Mito showed earlier. And Neon will be sleeping inside Mito's room while the other four will sleep at the other room. They are arranging their things and when Neon was about to open the door, Kurapika instead open it. "H-Hi!" Neon greeted.

"Hi! Lunchtime!" Kurapika said.

"Okay", she answered as both of them go down.

"So Neon", Mito said while they we're eating. "Are you spending your vacation here?"

"Yeah, for a while", Neon said looking at Kurapika who on the other hand Kurapika feel that she was looking at him while he was eating.

"When will you leave?" Mito continued. Then Neon started eating.

"A-After some business with someone", Neon answered.

"Who?" Gon asked.

"Someone special", Neon answered, blushing.

"Your love one?" Killua grinned.

"H-Hai", she said blushing even more.

"_What a lucky man he is"_, Kurapika thought.

"Well that's great Neon! There will be a festival on Thursday I hope you'll enjoy!" Mito said.

"Really?" the four said in unison except Kurapika.

"Uh-huh! Just wait for that day!" Mito added. Everyone was so excited!

/

The next day Neon and Mito had waked up but the others we're still sleeping. After taking a shower and eating breakfast Neon decided to wake Kurapika up and the two of them will explore the city. _"That will be exciting", _Neon thought, as she opened the door of Kurapika's room and went near him. _"He's still sleeping"_, Neon sighed. She sat on his bed stroking his bangs. But something weird happen to her as if an arrow shot her heart. _"Could I be really in love with you not only a mere crush?"_ Neon shook her head. _"But if ever I tell you my feelings maybe you'll just see me as a sister. How cruel love can be!" _Neon bends down and kisses his forehead. "Sleep tight Kurapika", she whispered softly. She pulls the blankets up and walked out of his room. However Kurapika was just pretending to be sleeping.

Minutes later Kurapika sat on his bed, thinking of what had happened minutes ago when Neon was still in his room. He ran his fingers to his soft yellow hair. He sighed. _"Why was Neon acting like that? Like she is not the bratty Neon I know", _he thought. He sighed again. Getting up and fixing his bed. He washed his face in the bathroom, wipes it, and after that brushed his hair. He went down for breakfast.

"Where's Neon?" Kurapika asked, looking around for his Mistress.

"She toured the city. She said she'll just eat lunch outside. And also she said she'll be back for dinner", Mito said.

"Aunt Mito is somebody with her?" he asked again.

"Nope. The other three had something to do", Mito answered.

"_Damn!'_"Kurapika cursed himself. _"What if she'll get lost? What if something bad happened to her? What if-"_

"I know you're worried about her Kurapika". Kurapika was startled and looked up at Mito.

"But how?" he asked.

"You are that obvious. Have faith dear. She'll get home safely", Mito added. Kurapika nodded slowly.

"_I hope she bought her cell phone",_ he thought, and drink his milk and try to wince.

/

That night they're still waiting patiently for Neon. They have eaten dinner. Kurapika was sitting on the steps of the door, holding his cell phone and the name Neon was on the screen. He pushed the "C" button for cancel and the cell phone was back in its menu with the name "Kurapika as his cell phone logo. He sighed. _"She's so late. Where could she have been?" _Kurapika thought. Then his cell phone rang. The name was on the screen. He answered it immediately. "Neon where the heck are you?" he said angrily.

"A-Are you mad?" Neon asked, startled that Kurapika was mad.

"_I shouldn't have shouted at her",_ he thought. "I-I'm sorry I was just worried", he said.

To be continued…


	3. 3

Author's Notes: I don't own Hunter X Hunter. Edited.

"Are you?" Neon asked. "Why should you?" Neon exclaimed. She was very angry.

"Neon...I do care", Kurapika said.

"NO! YOU DON'T!"

"Wait where are you?"

"THAT'S FOR ME TO KNOW AND FOR YOU TO FIND OUT!" she hanged up the phone.

"Damn!" Kurapika said. _"Aw man! Here she goes again her stubbornness!"_ He puts his phone in his pocket and looks for her.

/

"_He doesn't care",_ Neon thought, fighting back the tears. _"He never will! Why did I_ _love somebody who is-"_ she was shocked, she gasped. _"Love? Do I? Do I now admit I_ _love him? Oh no!"_ Neon thought. _"Tell me...somebody tell me...what I thought isn't even true!"_

"_Where is she? Damned it if not for my words she'll tell me where she is at this moment at this time!"_ Kurapika thought, going nowhere-here and there. And then there he saw her at a shed under it. A girl with pink hair which she tied in a bonnet, wearing a shirt sleeves with pink stripes designed on it and wearing a white skirt. _"Yup! That's Neon Nostrad!"_ He quickly ran to her. "Neon!" But somehow she managed to run away but he was too quick to grab her wrist and pull her close.

"Let me go! Freak! I don't know you!" Neon said trying to free from his grasp. She was hitting him hard. He doesn't know what to do. He admits he receives the hitting because he was somewhat angry at her. Absentmindedly he hugged her-hugged her as tight as he could as if she was his lifesaver."K-Kurapika..."

"Look, I'm sorry okay? I was irritated that...that you aren't home yet. When you called I have mixed emotions-happy and worried. Happy you called. I couldn't call because there was no signal. I'm also worried that maybe you were in danger. Please Neon", he paused, noticing how soft as a feather she is and smelled so good. "Don't make me worry that much. I do care, honestly", he admitted.

"K-Kurapika", Neon was speechless. "I don't have signal too so I was lucky when I called you".

"I know", he answered, not wanting to let go.

""K-Kurapika...ahhhh!" she shouted then it rained. Thunder and rain. Then he looked at Neon, she was scared. Suddenly he pulled her in an embrace and somehow Neon was a little bit contented.

"Better?" he whispered. She nod, and also blushed a little.

"_He made all the roaring thunder go away"_, she thought. She wrinkled her nose, inhaling his scent.

"Come on Neon we'll run as quickly as possible", Kurapika said, Neon left his arms.

"Okay". They are about to go when, "Kurapika", Neon called.

"Nani?" he asked.

"Gomen nasai and arigatou gozaimasu", she said shyly.

"It's nothing. Remember...I'm here for you", he said almost a whisper. But she heard it and that startled her.

/

"My, my I'm glad your back as quickly as the two of you can. I was also worried when Kurapika left", Mito said, talking to Neon who we're in their room. After they've reached the house they dried themselves, change some comfortable clothes and Neon had eaten dinner. The bed of Neon and Mito we're at opposite sides-left and right. They we're laying on their bed.

"Yes, we we're back safely", Neon answered.

"He was worried you know", Mito added.

"I know", Neon answered softly. After a moment's pause Mito continued.

"Do you somehow like him?"

She thought of what she asked then replied, "No I don't only like him but I love him". Neon answered.

"WHAT?" Mito said, surprised. Actually, Gon and the others say Kurapika is not the kind of person who has many crushes. Mito sat hurriedly in Neon's bed while Neon was sitting. "Repeat it again?" Mito said.

"You heard me I love Kurapika!" Neon admitted, as she got a pillow and covered her flushing face but they didn't know Kurapika passed by and was listening at the door. After he heard someone screamed he want to check if the girl's are all right. But before he jumped in their room he listened first, pressing his ear to the door. And there he heard, his Mistress had fallen in love with him. "You may say it's silly but it's true", Neon continued. "First it was a mere crush but now-its love! I do know he only treats me as a sister but if only he would see me as a woman-not a brat and if only we have the same feelings. If only-"Neon left the sentence hanging.

"Don't worry neon", Mito comforted her. "Love has always a way".

"Yeah...love", Neon sighed. Kurapika on the other hand went back to his room, thinking.

"_She had fallen for me huh?_" he thought. As he gently open the door of his room.

/

That next day everybody was ready to go to the festival except Neon and Mito who are still preparing. "Women", Leorio gritted. "They're so darn-"

"Don't say it", Gon interrupted. "I know it took them long", he added. Finally Neon and Mito came down wearing their kimonos. Mito was wearing a dark green kimono while Neon wore a light pink, both printed with a red rose. "Wow aunt Mito, Neon you two sure look gorgeous!" Gon cheered.

"I admit", Killua added.

"Why thank you gentlemen", Mito said.

"_Sure Neon looks pretty with her kimono. Especially her hair tied in a simple ponytail",_ Kurapika thought, taking a glance at her.

"Looking at your Hime?" Leorio interrupted his thoughts which made Kurapika back into reality.

"Huh? Who is MY Hime?" he asked.

"Isn't it that girl wearing the pink kimono?" Leorio teased.

"Urusai neh!" Kurapika said, cheeks flamed.

"Come on guys let's go! I want to go to the festival!" Neon said. Everyone agreed and they we're off.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: I don't own Hunter X Hunter. Edited.

"Wow! This place is SO nice!" Neon said, amazed and looking around.

"Okay how about we split into two groups", Mito suggested.

"Nanda yo?" Kurapika asked, somewhat bothered by what she said.

"Secret!" Mito said. The rest sweat dropped. "Okay the four of us while", Mito shoved Neon to Kurapika. "The two of you", she added.

"Oi aunt Mito! Are they going to have a date?" Gon asked. Kurapika and Neon blush.

"I was just thinking that they should spend some time. The ex-bodyguard and his Mistress", Mito answered. "Okay meet you here afterwards guys", Mito added and the four we're off leaving the two speechless.

"So...where do you want to go?" Neon asked, turning towards her ex-bodyguard.

"Anywhere", Kurapika answered, not knowing where to go. "_Damn! I'm too afraid to talk to her, look at her in the eyes. Afraid that I already know she…loves me…"_ Kurapika thought, glancing at his Mistress.

"Well come on! We don't want to waste time now do we?" Neon asked.

"Hai", Kurapika answered.

/

"But aunt Mito why do we have to split into two groups? It will be fun if Kurapika and Neon where here", Gon complained.

"You see Gon", his aunt answered softly. "Neon has feelings from that ex-bodyguard of hers", Mito answered.

"What? Neon is in love with Kurapika?" Leorio asked, shocked.

"Uh-huh!" Mito answered.

"Wow! This is cool! I wonder how it feels when you are stuck with your loved one", Killua said.

"Well you feel happy", Mito answered for him. "I wished she'll tell her feelings to him even if he'll reject her feelings in the end". Mito sighed. "But that's love", she added.

/

"Wow! That was FUN! We had fun touring around right Kurapika?" Neon said.

"Hai, hai. You didn't get tired did you?" Kurapika asked.

"Nope! I'm just energized today", she answered. They we're sitting on a soft grass near the lake, looking at the dark water, while the moon is reflected on it. "Beautiful night isn't it?" Neon said again. Kurapika look at her, but she was not looking at him. He looks back at the water.

"Yeah..." he answered, dully. Silence. They never start a conversation again until, "Neon?"

"Hai?"

"I-I have heard your conversation last night..." Kurapika began which he heard Neon gasped. "It was an accident. I heard you screaming and I thought you and Aunt Mito were in danger or whatever it is," he explained. Neon nods her head, looking at the ground.

"I-I have kept this feeling too long. And it's heavy every time I deny I don't love you. But when I told it to aunt Mito my heart feels like as light as a feather", Neon admit at the person she loves most.

"Neon-"but she placed her finger on his lips while starring at his sapphire eyes.

"It doesn't matter if you love me or not as long as I see you happy", she said. He did not know what to say. But he had realized last night he couldn't sleep well thinking of her and what she said. All he knew is that he cared for her so much. "Come on let's go! Aunt Mito and the others are waiting", Neon stood up and so did he.

"O-Okay", Kurapika replied. Neon sighed. She knew he would never fall for her. Never.

/

"So...uh how's the weather?" Killua said. Knowing now why they separate by into two groups.

"H-Huh?" Neon asked, dumbfounded, tilting her head.

"What Killua means is how's your day?" Gon said.

"Oh it's fine!" Neon said. "By the way guys I'm leaving on Sunday. Well my vacation for now is over", Neon added.

"_What?"_ Kurapika thought.

"But why?" Gon asked.

"It's a long story. I'll explain it tomorrow but for now-"she said stretching her arms. "Let's get some rest".

"Promise?" Gon added.

"Promise". And they were heading home while Kurapika was still bothered why she'll go leave so suddenly.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes: I don't own Hunter X Hunter. Edited.

When they reached their house Leorio, Gon, Killua and Mito went straight to bed while Kurapika and Neon was left downstairs. Neon washed her face while Kurapika drank water. After wiping her face they met near the stairs. "O-Oyasumi nasai Kurapika". But he grabbed her wrist and let her turned around, after that he hugged her tight. "Kurapika what's wrong?" Neon asked, startled.

"Please...don't leave", he pleaded. Neon sighed. But she felt happy when she is embraced by the one she loves.

"I'll visit you some other time", she said.

"Neon-sama". He heard her giggle.

"I told you not to call me that anymore", she left his arms and looked at him with a smile on her face. "We'll see each other again…someday". She kissed his cheek and turned around. She was trying her best so that he wouldn't see her tears.

/

That very morning, Neon was still in bed, thinking. _"Last night was really strange"',_ she thought. _"Why doesn't he want me to leave?" _She gets up on her bed and fix herself. After that she went downstairs to eat breakfast. "Ohayou gozaimasu minna-san!" Neon greeted.

"Ohayou gozaimasu!" they all greeted.

"So..." Gon said. "Are you going to explain why will you leave soon?"

"Oh...right. Well it's just a vacation so...I need to go back to Nostrad mansion", Neon explained. _"Actually that's the half truth. I have done my business with that someone but funny why will I leave the one I love?"_ Neon thought. Looking at Kurapika for a while then looked away. She continued. "So that's it. But don't worry guys I'll visit you sometimes".

"I hate to admit but the house will be lonely if you go. Without you cause your genki", Leorio said.

"Thank you Leorio". And she noticed that he never glanced at her. She sighed and resumed eating.

/

After they eat they plan to clean the house but Kurapika went out to buy something. While sweeping the floor, Neon's cell phone rang. "Hello? Ah...Eliza. About my return..."she looked at her fellow comrades left. _"Think Neon think! Are you going to leave HIM behind? Come on!" _she thought. "Eliza I'm sorry to say but I won't be back by Monday. I'm staying here for quite long", she said. She heard the cheers of Gon, Killua, Leorio and Mito. Too bad Kurapika is not there.

"I understand Neon-sama. But please don't make it five years after!" Eliza said. Neon chuckled.

"Oh no! Um if ever I'm gonna be back can I bring Kurapika friends along?" she asked.

"Oh sure! Anything you want Neon-sama! Enjoy your vacation! Sayonara!" Eliza said.

"Right sayonara! Until next time...Elaiza", and Neon hang up.

"Woo-hoo she's staying!" Gon said.

"Yeah! This is great!" Killua added.

"If only Kurapika was here", Leorio said.

"_Kurapika", _Neon thought. Then Mito pats Neon's shoulder.

"I'm glad! You've got to tell him", Mito said.

"I know", Neon answered. "Can I go and look for him?" Mito nodded as she saw the young lass smiled. "I won't be long".

"Take your time", Mito said as she looked at the young lass leave. She sighed happily. "Love has a way after all".

/

It was afternoon and Kurapika wasn't home yet. Here he was sitting near the lake where he and Neon sat last night. _"Neon..."_ he shook his head. _"She'll leave but why do I feel like I'm saddened imagining her absence?" _he heard footsteps behind him as he turned around was shocked to see that his Mistress had found him. "N-Neon-sama". She made a "Tsk" sound and sat down beside him.

"I told you not to call me that anymore", she said softly and looked at him sadly. "Eliza called". She saw him stiffen as she added, "She asked me when I'll be leaving".

"A-And?" he asked but somehow a part of doesn't want to ask that. "What did you say?"

"I told her", she looked away and then looked at him again, a grin on her face. "That I'll extend my vacation for a while". His face lit up when she said that and she gave a slight laugh. "Surprised?"

"You sure did". Absent mindedly he pulled her wrist lightly as he tilts his head and kissed her. He heard her gasp but soon she was responding to his kiss. "I think I am falling for you", he said, caressing her face. She blushed.

"K-Kurapika you are daydreaming right?" she asked nervously. For her he was acting so strangely. "Right?"

"I don't think so. When you told me you love me, it was like a mantra in my head and when you told us that you'll leave, I just don't know what to do", he replied. "Neon-sama I think I have fallen for you ever since I've watched over you. All I know is that I want you near me. Like this close", he said huskily, nibbling her lower lip. "_Aishitei'ru". _She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself close to his.

"_Aishitei'ru Kurapika", _she whispered as she saw him smile on what she said. She kissed his cheek as she stood up and looked at him with a grin. "Race you home!"

"Hey no fair!" he said, laughing as he chased after. She doesn't want to be alone anymore. He doesn't want to be alone anymore either. They have finally found each other.

The End.


End file.
